El es Kamijou Touma
by ReyesRuben
Summary: La desaparición de nuestro héroe y algunos buenos recuerdos. Pequeño One-Shot ONE-SHOT ONE-SHOT


Él es un chico de preparatoria contra el que una vez luche.

En esa lucha sin duda fui una antagonista.

Luche para separarlo de una chica de catorce años que tenía que cargar con una maldición.

Para que esta maldición no la matara, nosotros borrábamos su memoria cada año.

Luche contra este chico que quería evitar que ella callera en este cruel destino.

Contra el cruel destino de despertar y ser totalmente ajeno a lo que te rodea.

Luche contra esta persona que quería salvar lo mismo que yo.

Si hubiera sido una pelea de fuerza, solamente sería una lucha unilateral.

Pero no es lo mismo en una lucha de ideales.

-Tú debes saber. Persiguiendo a una chica cansada, hambrienta y acuchillándola en la espalda no es algo que puede ser perdonado. ¡Tú debes saber eso!

Sus palabras las lanzaba con una gran fuerza tras ellas.

 _-Yo soy la clase de perdedor que tiene que arriesgar la vida y luchar desesperadamente, y aún así ser incapaz de proteger a una chica. El tipo de débil donde solo puedo morder mis dedos arrastrándome en el suelo y verlos llevársela. Pero, tú no eres así, ¿verdad?_

Se auto-despreciaba con sus palabras.

 _-A pesar de que con ese poder puedes proteger lo que sea y a quien quieras. A pesar de que puedes salvar lo que sea y a quien quieras. ¿Por qué esta es la única acción que estas tomando?_

Y al mismo tiempo despreciaba mis acciones.

Yo solo di escusas y lo golpe, descargando mis frustraciones, dejándolo inconsciente por tres días.

Después de exponer el engaño de la Iglesia, la chica a quien más queríamos proteger, nos atacó debido a su maldición.

Fue un ataque muy poderoso, aun así, ese chico común de preparatoria fue nuestro escudo.

Al final, mi nombre mágico no era nada, yo no podía ser la salvación de nadie.

Yo debí ser una mano salvadora, pero falle.

Aun así, la mano de ese chico la alcanzo y destruyo parte de su maldición.

Seguimos envolviendo a ese chico en nuestros problemas.

Problemas que una persona normal como el no debería de tratar.

Y al final, ese chico que enfrento peligros desconocidos ya no está aquí…

…

Ese bastardo salvo a la persona que era más importante para mí.

Alguien por quien jure matar a cualquiera.

Pero, en su lugar, cada año tuve que matar su felicidad.

Yo debí ser la persona más fuerte para lograr mi objetivo.

Aun así, perdí totalmente ante él.

Las palabras que quise pronunciar en ese instante eran:

 _Gracias, gracias por salvarla y gracias por evitar que yo destruyera su felicidad._

Nunca las dije.

Trate de enmendar mi error en otros momentos, y ese chico siguió superándome continuamente.

Yo ya no podía protegerla. Mi espada, hecha para quemar los enemigos de esa chica, ya no la ayudaría.

Por eso, decidí ayudar detrás de escena, donde aún podía serles de utilidad.

En la última pelea, esa persona que era muy importante para mí estaba sufriendo.

Por ello, ese chico se lanzó al centro de una guerra, donde el objetivo era él.

Fue como meter a un pez bañado en sangre en un estanque de tiburones.

Se dirigió al centro de la guerra y derroto a la maldad que hacía daño a esa muy importante persona.

Lucho hasta el final contra lo que pudo ser la extinción de la raza humana y lo hundió consigo en el Océano Ártico.

….

Ese héroe bastardo me venció en dos ocasiones.

Una de esas fue donde me detuvo cuando mi objetivo era asesinar a veinte mil clones de una cierta chica.

Yo estaba a favor de ese experimento por mis propios fines egoístas.

Aun así, nadie se atrevía a pararse frente a mí.

Para ojos de todos, yo solo era un monstruo al que nadie se atrevía a acercar.

Aun así, él se paró ante mí y me golpeo.

Ese fue el primer golpe que yo había recibido, y continuaron varios después de ese.

Lo mande a volar a 120 m/s y lo estrelle contra una turbina para después dejarlo caer al suelo a esa misma velocidad.

Nadie debería volver a ponerse de pie con eso, incluso si sobrevivía.

Eso debió pasar.

Aun así, se levantó y me golpeo una última vez.

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue diferente.

Una persona que era importante para mí estaba sufriendo y yo estaba al borde de la locura.

Y lo vi.

Vi al héroe que derroto al monstruo de esos horribles experimentos y salvo a las casi diez mil clones restantes, y explote.

Yo tenía un nuevo poder, algo inexplicable, algo que me hacía mucho más poderoso.

No podía perder contra aquel chico común y corriente.

Incluso si tenía un poder especial en su mano derecha, un rango tan corto no puede ser problemático para mí.

Y contra todo pronóstico evito cada uno de mis letales ataques.

Entonces:

 _-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué nadie salva a esa mocosa!? ¿¡No eres un héroe!? ¡El héroe que detuvo ese experimento con sólo un puño! ¡Entonces ve a salvarla! ¡Si puedes hacer lo que nadie más puede, entonces definitivamente puedes salvar a esa mocosa!_

Yo solo podía rugir esas palabras.

 _-¡Es ridículo que un villano que no es mejor que un pedazo de mierda como yo estuviera protegiéndola! ¡Sin importar como pienses en ello algo debe haber estado mal! ¿¡Como podría ser un héroe!? ¡Sin importar nada, solo puedo elegir el camino manchado de sangre! ¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer todas estas cosas!? ¡Si un héroe como tú se hubiera presentado antes, entonces algo como esta confusión de posiciones no habría sucedido! ¡Esa mocosa no habría tenido que sufrir tanto de esta manera!_

Después de eso, lance un ataque que debería de ser una muerte segura.

 _-¿Por qué…?_

Aun así…

 _-¿¡Por qué un héroe como tú no puede morir simplemente!? ¡Si mueres, entonces todo se puede romper en pedazos finalmente!_

Entonces, el me respondió.

 _-…Cosas como los héroes son innecesarias._

Me hablaba a mí, quien estaba en un profundo mar de oscuridad.

 _-¿¡Un nivel 0 como yo realmente parece tan increíble!?_

Para mí, él era un héroe al que nunca podría imitar, yo era un villano que no era mejor que un pedazo de mierda.

 _-¿Héroe? ¿Villano? ¡Deja de bromear! ¡¿No puedes salvar a alguien si no estás en esa posición?! ¡Delante de tus ojos hay personas que no quieren llorar que lo están haciendo! ¡Delante de tus ojos hay personas que sólo pueden apretar los dientes mientras luchan y ni siquiera pueden decir las palabras "sálvame por favor"! ¡No es eso suficiente! ¡Solo da un paso adelante ya! ¡No necesitas posiciones especiales o razones! ¡Con esto, puedes dar un paso adelante y ser un escudo para ellos!_

Yo estaba nadando en un mar en el que me podía ahogar en cualquier momento.

 _-No sé qué estas tratando de proteger, ni se por lo que has sido lastimado. ¡Pero, si quieres proteger a esa niña entonces hazlo con tu pecho en alto! ¡Aquí y ahora, se orgulloso por saber que estas protegiéndola! Esta es tu vida ¿verdad? ¡Entonces decide por ti mismo! Si quieres proteger todo con tus propias manos entonces hazlo, si quieres abandonar todo entonces hazlo. Pero, ¿¡qué quieres hacer tu mismo en este momento!? ¡¿En realidad puedes estar satisfecho dándole a alguien que en realidad no entiendes lo más importante para ti?!_

Ese chico estaba remando en un bote hacia donde yo me encontraba.

 _-Solo elije ya…_

Ese chico llevaba algo en su mano derecha.

 _-¿Quieres seguir protegiéndola con tus manos? ¿O quieres dejarle todo a alguien más y escapar? ¿¡O quieres que te ayude a elegir!?_

Era una especie de flotador atado a una cuerda.

 _-¡Ya sea orgullo o lo que sea, por lo que sea que puede hacerte mantener el pecho en alto, solo elige ya!_

Ese puño, ese flotador, fue lanzado hacia mí, para evitar que me ahogara.

Con esto, ese héroe me salvo por segunda ocasión.

…..

En una cierta parte del Océano Ártico.

-Vamos héroe, no puedes descansar todavía.

Ese héroe no podía ver quien le estaba hablando.

-Si quieres morir y descansar puedes quedarte aquí y morir, e incluso si logras salir por tu cuenta, algo enorme viene en camino para asegurarse de que estas muerto.

El solo podía escuchar.

-Aun si mueres, solo harás más fácil su plan. ¿Qué me dices? Mucha gente está llorando tu supuesta muerte.

El chico solo sonreía.

El destruirá las ilusiones de aquellos que tratan de hacer llorar a las personas, tanto las que conoce como las que no.

Ese chico es un héroe.

Ese chico es el Imagine Breaker.

Ese chico se llama Kamijou Touma.


End file.
